Sergio Gutiérrez Coto
|nacimiento = 8 de septiembre de 1968 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Andrea Coto (madre) Sergio Barrios (padre) Andrés Gutiérrez Coto (hermano) Mauricio Gutiérrez (hijo) |ocupacion = Locutor |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1985 ( ) |medios = Televisión Teatro |pais = México Cuernavaca, México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = Sergio Gutierrez Demo.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }} Las Chicas Superpoderosas-Baile Siniestro Logo.jpg|El Narrador de Las chicas superpoderosas y Las chicas superpoderosas Z, uno de sus trabajos más conocidos. BruceWayne Batman DComics01.jpg|Bruce Wayne / Batman en la trilogía de Batman: El caballero de la noche, Batman: Arkham City, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Lego Dimensions (Año 2), La gran aventura LEGO y Lego DC Comics: Batman asediado, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. SDAAragorn.png|Aragorn en la saga El señor de los anillos, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. CharlieHarper.jpg|Charlie Harper en Dos hombres y medio, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Chandler Bing.jpg|Chandler Bing en Amigos, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. LightningMcQueenCars3.png|"El Rayo" McQueen en todas sus apariciones oficiales, fuera de las películas, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. RFFRomanPearce.png|Roman Pearce en la franquicia de Rápidos y furiosos. Shen.png|Lord Shen en Kung Fu Panda 2. Jedediah.png|Jedediah Strong Smith en la trilogía de Una noche en el museo. Ed_Warren-0.png|Ed Warren en la franquicia de El conjuro. Sonny-YRBT.png|Sonny en Yo, robot. Nick_tatopolous_1998_godzilla_movie.png|Dr. Niko "Nick" Tatopoulos en Godzilla (1998). Aa0f8614642f6260ec113ae05ff45b06-d6t4rq2.png|Solomon "Doc" Sábado en Los sábados secretos y Ben 10: Omniverse. Ebisu_NS.png|Ebisu en Naruto Shippūden. Kidomaru.png|Kidomaru en Naruto. Sonic Underground sonic.png|Sonic en la temporada 2 de Sonic: El héroe y el especial de Navidad de Las Aventuras de Sonic. Gato-con-botas.jpg|El Gato con Botas en La Shrektacular navidad de Burro, Shrek: Asústame si puedes, El ídolo de Muy Muy Lejano y en los tráilers de la franquicia de Shrek. Personaje - Newton.png|Newton / Octus en Titán sim-biónico. Ricardio.png|Ricardio en Hora de aventura. Savio2.jpg|Savio en Los pingüinos de Madagascar. Ten_Pa.png|Fong Ten Pa en Soul Hunter. Geen render.png|Geen en Dragon Ball Super. Lost_Canvas_Albafica.png|Albafica de Piscis en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. Kazuo_Korioto_Adolescente.png|Kazuo Korioto en Supercampeones y sus Especiales y Películas. El_Otro_Stuff_5.jpg|Jack Rabbit en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Pitch_Black_(El_Coco).jpg|Pitch Black (El Coco) en El origen de los guardianes. MikeSLOTLT.png|Mike en Thomas y sus amigos: La Leyenda del Tesoro Perdido. Incredibles2ChadBrentley.png|Chad Brentley en Los Increíbles 2. DarknessRising1-Cliffjumperface.jpg|Cliffjumper en Transformers: Prime. BBBCliffjumper.png|El mismo personaje en Bumblebee. GOW4Mimir.png|Mímir en God of War. MinYongKimRender SGC.png|Sargento Minh Young Kim en la saga Gears of War. TonyLip_GB.png|Frank "Tony Lip" Vallelonga en Green Book: Una amistad sin fronteras. X-MenSColosus.png|Peter Rasputin / Coloso en X-Men 2 y X-Men: La batalla final. X-M5SebastianShaw.png|Sebastian Shaw en X-Men: Primera generación. FBTCOGAlbus.png|Albus Dumbledore en Animales fantásticos: Los crímenes de Grindelwald. Tom-Hanks-philadelphia.jpg|Andrew Beckett en Filadelfia. Vic_Deakins.png|Vic "Deak" Deakins en Código: Flecha Rota. Rust cohle.jpeg|Rust Cohle en Detectives criminales. Leo_Wyatt.jpg|Leo Wyatt en Hechiceras (Temps. 3 - 8). Dr._Luka_Kovač.jpg|Dr. Luka Kovač en E.R. Sala de urgencias. MOI.jpg|Moisés en Éxodo: Dioses y reyes. Nicolas.png|Nicholas Kumada en Sailor Moon. Gan.jpg|Rat-chan en Las aventuras de las Mini Diosas. CDZP1JagaOrión.png|Jaga de Orión en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la reencarnación de Ellis, diosa de la guerra. Lord-wingus-eternum-spliced-7.91.jpg|Lord Wingus Eternum en Isla de mutantes. 41533 Globert a.png|Globert en Mixels. Capitan bob webber.jpg|Capitán Bob Webber (1ª voz, ep. 48) también en Phineas y Ferb. Senior-muelas-trollhunters-87.1.jpg|Sr. Uhl en Trollhunters. MAURICE HAPPY-FEET.jpg|Maurice en Happy Feet: El pingüino. Ben 10k.png|Ben 10,00 en Ben 10 (segunda voz). Sr. Hojalata.png|Sr. Hojalata en Robots. Clark-superman.jpg|Clark Kent/Superman en Luisa y Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman. Harper White Chicks.png|Agente Jake Harper en ¿Y dónde están las rubias?. Rod_Lane.jpg|Rod Lane en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno. PCI4DanJordan.png|Dan Jordan en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 4: El amo de los sueños. 24_ferrisbueller_2011_07_22_bk01_z.jpg|Ferris Bueller en Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Ace Merrill SBM.jpeg|Ace Merrill en Cuenta conmigo. AS_Michael_Ryan.png|Michael Ryan en Admiradora secreta. RB_Joel_Goodson.png|Joel Goodson en Negocios riesgosos. Tommy_Jarvis.jpg|Tommy Jarvis en Viernes 13 parte 6: Jason vive. Sean_Robertson.jpg|Sean Robertson Viernes 13 parte 8: Jason toma Manhattan. Deancain_ripleys.jpg|Dean Cain en Aunque usted no lo crea (versión moderna). Henry gf.jpg|Henry Hill en Buenos muchachos (redoblaje). CharlieGoodson.jpg|Charlie Goodson en Anger Management. Balthazar.jpg|Balthazar en Constantine. DPS_Neil_Perry.png|Neil Perry en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (doblaje original). Lestat-lestat-13682276-500-282.jpg|Lestat de Lincourt en Entrevista con el vampiro (doblaje original). Bowman.png|Dr. David Bowman en 2001: Odisea en el espacio (Redoblaje). 15769-14977.png|Chris Taylor (Charlie Sheen) en Pelotón. TGBHChuck.jpg|M. Chuck en El gran hotel Budapest. Panaka SPE1.jpeg|Capitán Panaka en Star Wars Episodio I: La amenaza fantasma. Sphinx 60.gif|Sphinx (Vinnie Jones) en 60 segundos. 746290.jpg|Abismo Negro en AAA La película: Sin límite en el tiempo. Frankieshsrk.jpg|Frankie en El espanta tiburones. Prince-eric-the-little-mermaid-ii-return-to-the-sea.jpg|Príncipe Eric en La sirenita II: Regreso al mar. Dennis.png|Dennis en Stanley. Power-rangers-super-ninja-steel-sheriff-skyfire-header-1134872-1280x0.jpeg|Space Sheriff Skyfire en Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel. (ep. 36) Drawntogether_logo.jpg|Narrador en La casa de los dibujos. SMJtoX_Logo.png|Narrador en Saber Marionette. ZooMoo logo.png|Es el locutor del canal ZooMoo. Walmart.jpg|Es la voz oficial actual de los comerciales de Walmart. owen wilson.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Owen Wilson. Christian_Bale_2017.jpg|Voz habitual de Christian Bale. Charliesheen.jpg|Voz habitual de Charlie Sheen. Kevin-james-240.jpg|También es la voz habitual de Kevin James. Viggo_Mortensen_2017-02.png|Viggo Mortensen, otro actor que ha doblado habitualmente. Kevin_bacon.jpg|Voz habitual de Kevin Bacon. Chris bale.jpg|Voz habitual de Christian Bale. Johncusack12.jpg|Voz recurrente de John Cusack. Mb200.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Matthew Broderick. Tjago_Laserda(2).jpg|Fue la voz habitual del actor brasileño Thiago Lacerda. thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. Hecho por Darker Dreik. thumb|230px|Sergio Gutierrez Coto Personajes Creado por Frost Rider thumb|230px|right Sergio Gutiérrez Coto es un actor de doblaje y locutor institucional mexicano originario de la Ciudad de México. Conocido por haber sido el Narrador de Las chicas superpoderosas y Las chicas superpoderosas Z, Bruce Wayne / Batman en la trilogía de El caballero de la noche y en otros proyectos de DC Comics. Aragorn en la franquicia de El señor de los anillos, Charlie Harper en Dos hombres y medio, Chandler Bing en Amigos, Albafica de Piscis en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido, segunda voz oficial de "El Rayo" McQueen; fuera de las películas , entre otros. Es hermano del también actor de doblaje Andrés Gutiérrez Coto, además es hijo de la también actriz de doblaje Andrea Coto y del también fallecido actor de doblaje Sergio Barrios. Estuvo casado con la actriz de doblaje Erica Edwards. Actualmente es el locutor del canal ZooMoo Latinoamérica. Filmografía Películas Owen Wilson *Nate Pullman en Extraordinario (2017) *Hansel McDonald en Zoolander 2 (2016) *Jack Dwyer en Sin escape (2015) *Jedediah Smith en Una noche en el museo 3: El secreto de la tumba (2014) *M. Chuck en El gran hotel Budapest (2014) *Steve Dallas en ¿Estás aquí? (2013) *Nick Campbell en Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) *Kenny Bostick en La pajareada (2011) *Rick en Pase libre (2011) *Kevin Rawley en La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers (2010) *Marmaduke en Marmaduke (2010) *Jedediah Smith en Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) *John Grogan en Marley y yo (2008) *Drillbit Taylor en Un guardaespaldas escolar (2008) *Jedediah Smith en Una noche en el museo (2006) *Dupree en Tres son multitud (2006) *Wilbur Wright en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) *Kevin Rawley en Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo (2004) *Ned Plimpton en Vida acuática (2004) *Roy O'Bannon en Shanghai Kid en Londres (2003) *Eli Cash en Los excéntricos Tenenbaums (2001) *Kevin Rawley en La familia de mi novia (2000) *Roy O'Bannon en Shanghai Kid (2000) *Nicky en Permanent Midnight (1998) Christian Bale *Bagheera en Mowgli: Relatos del libro de la selva (2018) *Chris Myers en La promesa (2016) *Rick en El caballero de copas (2015) *Michael Burry en La gran apuesta (2015) *Moisés en Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) *Bruce Wayne / Batman en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) *Dick "Dicky" Eklund en The Fighter (2010) (versión de Paramount) *John Connor en Terminator: La salvación (2009) (versión de Warner) *Bruce Wayne / Batman en Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) *Alfred Borden en El gran truco (2006) (versión TV) *Jim Luther Davis en Soldado de ciudad (2005) *Bruce Wayne / Batman en Batman inicia (2005) Viggo Mortensen *Frank "Tony Lip" Vallelonga en Green Book: Una amistad sin fronteras (2018) *Ben en Capitán Fantástico (2016) *Hombre en The Road (2009) *Everett Hitch en Entre la vida y la muerte (2008) *Nikolai en Promesas del este (2007) *Tom Stall en Una historia violenta (2005) *Aragorn en El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey (2003) *Aragorn en El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres (2002) *Aragorn en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) *Caspar Goodwood en Retrato de una dama (1996) Kevin Bacon *Charles McGuire en Pacto criminal (2015) *Bobby Hayes en R.I.P.D. Policía del más allá *David Lindhogen en Loco y estúpido amor (2011) *Sebastian Shaw en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) *Jack Brennan en Frost / Nixon (2008) *Tom Stark en Vías y vidas (2007) *Sean Devine en Río místico (2003) *Dan Hanson en Él dice, ella dice (1991) *Timothy "Fen" Fenwick Jr. en El merendero (1982) John Cusack *Sam en El príncipe (La venganza) (2014) *Adam en Hot Tub: Solteros en el tiempo (2010) *Jackson Curtis en 2012 (2009) *Mike Enslin en 1408 (2007) *David Gordon en Un niño de otro mundo (2007) *Jonathan Trager en Señales de amor (2001) *Rob Gordon en Alta fidelidad (2000) *John Kelson en Medianoche en el jardín del bien y del mal (1997) *Michael Merriman en Arma secreta (1989) Charlie Sheen *Presidente Rathcock en Machete Kills (2013) (versión México D.F.) *Charlie Harper en Todo un parto (2010) *Tom en Scary Movie 4 (2006) *Bob Rogers, Jr. en La trampa (2004) *Tom en Scary Movie 3 (2003) *David Ackerman en The Rookie (1990) *Franklin Fairchild Bean en Cadencia (1990) *Chris Taylor en Pelotón (1986) Matthew Broderick *Sr. Fitzhugh en Robo en las alturas (2011) *John Andrew Van Tassel en Margaret (2011) *Taylor Mendon en Finding Amanda (2008) *Steven Schats en La última escena (2004) *Harold Hill en Vivir de ilusión (2003) *Inspector Gadget en Inspector Gadget (1999) *Dr. Niko Tatopoulos en Godzilla (1998) *Ferris Bueller en Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986) Jason Sudeikis *Dave Johnson en Pequeña gran vida (2018) *Kurt Buckman en Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) *David Clark/Miller en ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) *Mitch en Locos por los votos (2012) *Kurt Buckman en Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) *Box en Amor a distancia (2010) *Mason en Locura de amor en Las Vegas (2008) Kevin James *Sam Larson en La historia real de un falso asesino (2016) *Presidente Will Cooper en Pixeles (2015) *Paul Blart en Héroe de centro comercial 2 (2015) *Eric Lamonsoff en Son como niños 2 (2013) *Griffin Keyes en El guardián del zoológico (2011) *Nick Brannen en El dilema (2011) *Eric Lamonsoff en Son como niños (2010) Patrick Wilson *Ed Warren en Annabelle 3: Vuelve a casa (2019) *Ed Warren en La monja (2018) *Ed Warren en El conjuro 2 (2016) *Ed Warren en Annabelle (2014) *Ed Warren en El conjuro (2013) *Padre de Shaw en Prometeo (2012) *Agente Vance Burress/Lynch en Brigada-A: Los Magníficos (2010) Tom Hanks *James Donovan en Puente de espías (2015) *Abraham Lincoln en Freedom: A History of Us (2003) *Joe Fox en Tienes un e-mail (1998) *Andrew Beckett en Filadelfia (1993) *Joe Banks en Joe contra el volcán (1990) *Sherman McCoy en La hoguera de las vanidades (1990) Andy Garcia *Alcalde Bradley en Cazafantasmas (2016) *Enrique Gorostieta en Cristiada (2012) (2ª versión) *Frank Conner en Horas de angustia (1998) *Sean Casey en El lado oscuro de la justicia (1997) *Jimmy "El Santo" Tosnia en Asuntos pendientes antes de morir (1995) *Sgto. John Berlin en Jennifer 8 (1992) Johnny Depp *Will Caster en Trascender (2014) (versión Warner) *John Dillinger en Enemigos públicos (2009) *Mort Rainey en La ventana secreta (2004) *George Jung en Blow (2001) *Joe Pistone/Donnie Brasco en Donnie Brasco (1997) Matthew Perry *Mike O'Donnell (adulto) en 17 otra vez (2009) (versión New Line) *Hudson Milbank en Bloqueado (2007) *Nicholas "Oz" Oseransky en Mi vecino el asesino 2 (2004) *Nicholas "Oz" Oseransky en Mi vecino el asesino (2000) *Oscar Novak en Tango para tres (1999) Dean Cain *Bruce Murakami en El último adiós (2007) *Brad Malloy en 10.5: Apocalipsis (2006) *Theodore Maxwell en El perro millonario (2005) *Scott Peterson en Un marido bajo sospecha (2004) *Cole en Solteros, pero... (2000) Hugh Grant *Martin Tweed en Muriendo por un sueño (2006) *Daniel Cleaver en Bridget Jones: Al borde de la razón (2004) *Primer ministro en Realmente amor (2003) *Michael Felgate en Mickey ojos azules (1999) *Edward Ferrars en Sensatez y sentimientos (1995) Tom Cruise *Nathan Algren en El último samurái (2003) *Ethan Hunt en Misión: Imposible (1996) *Lestat de Lioncourt en Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) (doblaje original) *Brian Flanagan en Coctel (1988) (Redoblaje) *Joel Goodsen en Negocios riesgosos (1983) Tyrese Gibson *Roman Pearce en Rápidos y furiosos 8 (2017) *Roman Pearce en Rápidos y furiosos 7 (2015) *Roman Pearce en Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) *Roman Pearce en Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) Ice Cube *Darius Stone en XXx: Reactivado (2017) *Durell en No robarás en Domingo (2008) *Darius Stone/XXX en XXx 2: Estado de emergencias (2005) *Darren en Boyz n the Hood (1991) Jerry O'Connell *Sheriff Dan Lamb en Veronica Mars (2014) *Ben en Obsessed (2009) *Charlie Carbone en Canguro Jack (2003) *Scott "Dude" Foreman en La chica del calendario (1993) John Travolta *Dennis en Salvajes (2012) *Gabriel Shear en Swordfish: Acceso autorizado (2001) *Terl en Batalla final: Tierra (2000) *Vic Deakins en Código: Flecha Rota (1996) Brad Pitt *Teniente Aldo Rain en Bastardos sin gloria (2009) *Chad Feldheimer en Quémese después de leerse (2008) *Michael Sullivan en Los hijos de la calle (1996) (redoblaje) *Detective David Mills en Seven: Pecados capitales (1995) (doblaje original) Lochlyn Munro *Slats Bentley en Space Buddies: cachorros en el espacio (2009) *Lance en El campamento de papá (2007) *Agente Jake Harper en ¿Y dónde están las rubias? (2004) *Greg Phillippe en Scary Movie (2000) Ben Stiller *White Goodman en Pelotas en juego (2004) *David Starsky en Starsky y Hutch (2004) *Alex Rose en Dúplex (2003) *Rabbi Jake Schram en Divinas tentaciones (2000) Matt Dillon *Sam Lombardo en Criaturas salvajes (1998) *Cameron Drake en ¿Es o no es? (1997) *Tommy "Birdman" Rowland en Chicas hermosas (1996) *Larry Maretto en Todo por un sueño (1995) Alan Tudyk *Chapman en 42 (2013) *Stephen A. Douglas en Abraham Lincoln: Cazador de vampiros (2012) *Sonny en Yo, robot (2004) Matthew McConaughey *Kenny Wells en El poder de la ambición (2016) *Mud en El niño y el fugitivo (2012) *Dallas en El mágico Mike (2012) *Connor Mead en Los fantasmas de mis ex (2009) *Jack Lengyel en Somos Marshall (2006) Luke Wilson *Louis 'Skinny' Skinner en Rumbo a lo desconocido (2016) *Pete Komisky en Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) *Pete Komisky en Los Ángeles de Charlie (2000) Will Forte *Phil en Ése es mi hijo (2012) *Sgto. Bressman en Vecinos cercanos del 3er tipo (2012) *Dean Solomon en Los hermanos Solomon (2007) Jonny Lee Miller *Roger Collins en Sombras tenebrosas (2012) *Lucas Harper en La isla maldita (2004) Ben Affleck *Neil en To the Wonder (2012) (2ª versión) *Larry Gigli en Una relación peligrosa (2003) *Michael Jennings en El pago (2003) Ray Liotta *Florio Ferrente en Más allá del cielo (2010) *Detective Harrison en (In) Seguridad (2009) *Henry Hill en Buenos muchachos (1990) (redoblaje) Josh Lucas *Sam en Bajo el mismo techo (2010) *Deel Munn en Legado de violencia (2004) *Jason Lair en Lazos de familia (2004) Clifton Collins Jr. *César Faz en El juego perfecto (2009) *Stingray en Los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis (2009) *Perry Smith en Capote (2005) Steve Zahn *Cliff Anderson en El escape perfecto (2009) *Hank Rafferty en Seguridad nacional (2003) *Ray Hasek en Los chicos de mi vida (2001) Val Kilmer *Dr. Nicholas Pinter en Doble identidad (2009) *Simon Templar en El santo (1997) *John Henry Patterson en Garras (1996) Mark Wahlberg *Elliot Moore en El fin de los tiempos (2008) *Bob Lee Swagger en Tirador (2007) *Leo Handler en La traición (2000) Kiefer Sutherland *Ben Carson en Espejos siniestros (2008) *John Buckner en Flashback (1990) *Ace Merrill en Cuenta conmigo (1986) Dominic West *Theron en 300 (2007) *Ash Correll en Misteriosa obsesión (2004) *Jasper en 28 días (2000) Jean-Claude Van Damme *Cmdte. Samuel Keenan "Sam" en Defensa diplomática (2006) *Rudy Cafmeyer/Charles Le Vaillant en La orden de la muerte (2001) *Luc Devereaux en Soldado Universal 2: El Regreso (1999) Sean Penn *Tobin Keller en La intérprete (2005) *Bobby Cooper en Camino sin retorno (1997) *Terry Noonan en Estado de gracia (1990) Bobby Cannavale *Van Pelt en Jumanji: En la selva (2017) *Sergio De Luca en Spy: Una espía despistada (2015) Will Arnett *Vernon "Vern" Fenwick en Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras (2016) *Vernon "Vern" Fenwick en Tortugas Ninja (2014) Toby Stephens *Glen "Bub" Doherty en 13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi (2016) *Fergus Wolfe en Posesión (2002) Paddy Considine *Jago en Ya te extraño (2015) *Steven Price en Una noche en el fin del mundo (2013) Jordi Mollà *Capitán Clemente Peláez en En el corazón del mar (2015) *Aguilar en Inhale (2010) Ty Burrell *Jean Pierre Napoleon en Muppets 2: Los más buscados (2014) (tráiler) *Connor en La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2007) Vince Vaughn *Rosie en Lady Vegas (2012) *Clay Hewitt en Enemigos del pasado (1997) Kyle Chandler *Jackson Lamb en Súper 8 (2011) *John Driscoll en El día que la Tierra se detuvo (2008) Peter Dante *Hombre en bar #2 en Una esposa de mentira (2011) *Danny Gutierrez en Loca vida salvaje (2008) Josh Duhamel *Hobart Kent en Ramona and Beezus (2010) *Nick en La fuente del amor (2010) Peter Sarsgaard *Agente Fitzgerald en Encuentro explosivo (2010) *John Coleman en La huérfana (2009) Chris Messina *Detective Bowden en La reunión del diablo (2010) *Dennis en Quiero robarme a la novia (2008) Steve Coogan *David Ershon en Policías de repuesto (2010) *Tommy Atkins en La llave mágica (1995) Eddie Cibrian *Nate Burns en Lecho de hielo (2009) *Brock Houseman en Difícil de romper (2009) Ewan McGregor *Gene Vidal en Amelia (2009) *Edward Bloom (joven) en El gran pez (2003) Shawn Macdonald *Director Deedle en ¡Scooby-Doo! El comienzo del misterio (2009) *Flecke en Las damas y el vagabundo (2001) Gerard Butler *One Two en RocknRolla (2008) *Gerry Kennedy en Posdata: Te amo (2007) Sam Rockwell *Victor Mancini en Asfixia (2008) *Glenn Marchand en Snow Angels (2007) Mark Strong *Han Salaam en Red de mentiras (2008) *Mussawi en Syriana (2005) Casper Van Dien *Johnny Rico en Invasión 3 (2008) *Johnny Rico en Invasión (1997) Jason "Wee Man" Acuña *Él mismo en Jackass 2.5 (2007) *Él mismo en Jackass 2 (2006) Robert Downey Jr. *Paul Avery en Zodíaco (2007) *Harry Lockhart en Entre besos y tiros (2005) Daniel Cudmore *Peter Rasputin / Coloso en X-Men: La batalla final (2006) *Peter Rasputin / Coloso en X-Men 2 (2003) Simon Baker *Riley en Tierra de los muertos (2005) *Rétaux de Villette en La intriga del collar (2001) Ralph Fiennes *Justin Quayle en El jardinero fiel (2005) *Jesús (voz) en El señor de los milagros (2000) Gabriel Macht *R.J. O'Brian en El arcángel (2005) *Robert Pryce en Terror en la Antártida (1999) Greg Kinnear *Danny Wrigth en The Matador (2005) *David Larrabee en Sabrina (1995) (doblaje original) Benno Fürmann *William Eden en Devorador de pecados (2003) *Hein en Anatomía (2000) Morris Chestnut *Keith Fenton en Cómo hacer que tu hombre se comporte (2001) *Bobby Zachs en Alerta máxima 2 (1995) Daryl Mitchell *Sr. Morgan en 10 cosas que odio de ti (1999) *Raúl en Un hada muy especial (1997) Eric Stoltz *Wes Taylor en 2 Days in the Valley (1996) (redoblaje) *John Brook en Mujercitas (1994) Tom Sizemore *Michael Cheritto en Fuego contra fuego (1995) *Bat Masterson en Wyatt Earp (1994) Sasha Mitchell *David Sloan en Kickboxer 3 (1992) *David Sloan en Kickboxer 2 (1991) Robert Sean Leonard *Chuck Bishop en Matrimonios (1991) *Neil Perry en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989) (doblaje original) C. Thomas Howell *Michael Ryan en Admiradora secreta (1985) *Ponyboy Curtis en Los rebeldes (1983) Otros *Cliffjumper (Andrew Morgado) en Bumblebee (2018) *Albus Dumbledore (Jude Law) en Animales fantásticos: Los crímenes de Grindelwald (2018) *John Reid (Aidan Gillen) en Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury (2018) *Sebastian Lynch (Roger Barclay) en Johnny English 3.0 (2018) *Bob Schaeffer (Nick Kroll) en La casa gana (2017) *General Okto Bar (Sam Spruell) en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas (2017) *Capitán Thorpe (Rob Huebel) en Guardianes de la bahía (2017) *Padre Cristóvão Ferreira (Liam Neeson) en Silencio (2016) *Voces adicionales en Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) *Richard Portman (Peter Outerbridge) en Presencia siniestra (2016) *George (John Stamos) en Mi gran boda griega 2 (2016) *Karos (Ryan Robbins) en Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos (2016) *Lee Gates (George Clooney) en El maestro del dinero (2016) *Chris Mannix (Walton Goggins) en Los 8 más odiados (2015) *Dr. Elliot Pellman en (Paul Reiser) en La verdad oculta (2015) *Simon Vogel (Josh Blacker) en The Marine 4: Moving target (2015) *James Garfio (Garrett Hedlund) en Peter Pan (2015) *Detective Hauser (Matthew Del Negro) en Dos locas en fuga (2015) *Padre Todd (Michael Krawic) en Actividad paranormal: La dimensión fantasma (2015) (tráiler) *Mitchell Carson (Martin Donovan) en Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga (2015) *William Boldwood (Michael Sheen) en Lejos del mundanal ruido (2015) *Thor (Chris Hemsworth) en Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) (tráiler 3) *García (Don Harvey) en Búsqueda implacable 3 (2015) *Barba Burger (Antonio Banderas) en Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua (2015) (tráiler 1) *Dominic (Omari Hardwick) en Dame la mano (2014) *Doctor (Jeff Hephner) en Interestelar (2014) *Bob Crewe (Mike Doyle) en Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música (2014) *Nicolai Itchenko/Teddy Rensen (Marton Csokas) en El justiciero (2014) *The Limey (Julian Rhind-Tutt) en Lucy (2014) *Stefano (Stephen Peacocke) en Hércules (2014) *Hugh Butterfield (Bruce Greenwood) en Amor eterno (2014) *Analista militar (Taylor Nichols) y Voz en tren en Godzilla (2014) *Mark King (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) en Mujeres al ataque (2014) *Dr. Dennett Norton (Gary Oldman) en RoboCop (2014) *Gary Conners (Jeremy London) en Socavón (2013) *Hamilton (joven) (Bechir Sylvain) en Una Historia Que Contar (2013) *Charles Aiken (joven) (Benedict Cumberbatch) en August: Osage County (2013) (1ª versión) *Derrick (Michael Chiklis) en El peón (2013) *Voces adicionales en La noche de la expiación (2013) *Ellis (Michiel Huisman) en Guerra Mundial Z (2013) *Comandante Cobra (Robert Baker) en G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) *Coronel A.J. Bullard (Terrence Howard) en Red Tails (2012) *Jensen/Daniel (Jon Bon Jovi) en Año nuevo (2011) *David Fisher (James Badge Dale) en Shame: Deseos culpables (2011) *Dylan Gould (Patrick Dempsey) en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) *Capitán Correlli (Andy Buckley) en Alvin y las ardillas 3 (2011) *Cesaire (Billy Burke) en La chica de la capa roja (2011) *Miller (Matt Damon) en La ciudad de las tormentas (2010) *Felipe (Javier Bardem) en Comer, rezar, amar (2010) *Aaron (Frank Whaley) en Prácticamente muertos (2010) *Agente Norris (Troy Ruptash) en 30 días de noche: Días oscuros (2010) *Abel (Raúl Esparza) en Almas condenadas (2010) *Abel Plenkov (Raul Esparza) en My Soul to Take (2010) (versión Universal) *Rizvan Khan (Shah Rukh Khan) Mi nombre es Khan (2010) *Damon Macready/Papi (Nicolas Cage) en Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes (2010) *Escondido (Christian Monzon) en Velocidad mortal (2010) *Gunner Jensen (Dolph Lundgren) en Los indestructibles (2010) (versión TV) *Lawrence Talbot (Benicio del Toro) en El hombre lobo (2010) *John Collingwood (Tony Goldwyn) en La venganza de la casa del lago (2009) *Rex Lewis/Comandante Cobra (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) en G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) *Shawn MacArthur (Channing Tatum) en Peleador callejero (2009) *Jeff Bauer (Thomas McCarthy) en Duplicidad (2009) *Steven (David Strathairn) en La maldición de las hermanas (2009) *Brandon Lewis (Tom McKay) en Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) *Peter Willson (Richard Gere) en Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado (2008) (tráiler) *Dustfinger (Paul Bettany) en El libro mágico (2008) *Entrenador Dave Stewie (Christopher Meloni) en El profe de gimnasia (2008) *Scott (Eddie Marsan) en Happy-Go-Lucky (2008) (2ª versión) *Jensen "Frankenstein" Ames (Jason Statham) en Death Race: La carrera de la muerte (2008) *Detective Cosmo Santos (Amaury Nolasco) en Reyes de la calle (2008) *Eric Andrews (Jon Daugharthy) en Ángeles de amor (2008) *Ministro (V.J. Foster) en Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal (2008) *Nick Prescott (Kevin Sorbo) en Walking Tall: The Payback (2007) *El Jinete (Christopher Eccleston) en Los seis signos de la luz (2007) *Ryan Seacrest (Él mismo) en Ligeramente embarazada (2007) *Billy Kitka (Manu Bennett) en 30 días de noche (2007) *Neil Gant (Cristian Solimeno) en Cometa, impacto inminente (2007) *Robert "Bobby" Green/Grusinsky (Joaquin Phoenix) en La noche es nuestra (2007) *Peter McKell (Michael Vartan) en Terror bajo el agua (2007) *Detective Vitale (Nicky Katt) en Valiente (2007) *Humphrey (Henry Cavill) en Stardust: el misterio de la estrella (2007) *Adam Leavitt (Jason Bateman) en El reino (2007) *Nick Palmer (Aaron Eckhart) en Sin reservas (2007) *Javier Rivera (John Ortiz) en Gángster americano (2007) *Roybal (José Zúñiga) en Next: El vidente (2007) *Detective Horst Cali (Donnie Wahlberg) en El títere (2007) *Voces adicionales en Shadow Man (2006) *Voces adicionales en Inframundo: La evolución (2006) *Bizu (Scott Adkins) en La pantera rosa (2006) *Ethan Jenkins en La segunda oportunidad (2006) *Jared (Paul Walker) en Azul extremo (2005) *Major Gibson (Joseph Fiennes) en El gran rescate (2005) *Skip Engblom (Heath Ledger) en Los amos de Dogtown (2005) *Balthazar (Gavin Rossdale) en Constantine (2005) *Nick (Chad Michael Murray) en La casa de cera (2005) *Luk Lehmann en Una princesa de incógnito (2005) *Kevin Capra (Matt Craven) en Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) (2ª versión) *Jesús (Jonathan Scarfe) en Judas (2004) *Marco Poloni (Costas Mandylor) en Just Desserts (2004) *Ford (Martin Henderson) en Furia en dos ruedas (2004) *Pastor Dan Parker (John Corbett) en Educando a Helen (2004) *Vaughn Stickles (Chris Isaak) en Adicta al sexo (2004) *Scott Tracy (Philip Winchester) en Thunderbirds (2004) *Alex Carlson (Samuel Ball) en Si tuviera 30 (2004) *Jason Argyle (Kerr Smith) en Juegos sexuales 3 (2004) *Adam Sorenson (Paul Rudd) en El cristal con el que se mira (2003) *Jim Fields (Wallace Langham) en La guardería de papá (2003) *Gary Jones (Damian Lewis) en Cazador de sueños (2003) *Ray Dunbar (Brian Van Holt) en Básico y letal (2003) *Willard Stiles (Crispin Glover) en Willard (2003) *Alex Montel (Olivier Martinez) en S.W.A.T. (2003) *Daniel (Daniel Travis) en Mar abierto (2003) *Rodney Skinner (Tony Curran) en La Liga Extraordinaria (2003) (versión DVD) *Fernando Mondego (Guy Pearce) en El conde de Monte Cristo (2002) *Detective Cooper (Kevin McKidd) en Luna llena (2002) *Ron (Chris Taaffe) en En lo profundo del Lago Ness (2002) *Jack Durrance (Wes Bentley) en Las cuatro plumas (2002) *Sanjay (Naveen Andrews) en Rollerball (2002) *Raoul (Dwight Yoakam) en La habitación del pánico (2002) *Scrad/Charlie (Johnny Knoxville) en Hombres de Negro II (2002) *George Clark (Isaiah Washington) en Red de corrupción (2001) (redoblaje) *Jorgen (Jeff Pilson) en Rock Star (2001) *Mutt Lange (Anthony Michael Hall) en Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) *Red Winkle (Ewen Bremner) en Pearl Harbor (2001) *Voces adicionales en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) *Detective Klaski (Bruno Campos) en Mimic 2 (2001) *Jesse James (Colin Farrell) en Renegados americanos (2001) *Sparky, el elfo (Bill Fagerbakke) en El mejor regalo de navidad (2000) *Joel Campbell (James Spader) en El observador (2000) *Chip Rockefeller (Thomas Gibson) en Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vegas (2000) *Sphinx (Vinnie Jones) en 60 segundos (2000) *Seth (Johnny Galecki) en Un vuelco del corazón (2000) *Jerry (James Caviezel) en Cadena de favores (2000) *Mitsuo Katagiri, cabecilla del CCI (Hiroshi Abe) en Godzilla 2000 (1999) *Capitán Panaka (Hugh Quarshie) en Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma (1999) *Pequeño Melvin (Orlando Jones) en Liberty Heights (1999) *Johnny Land (John Savage) en Mensaje de amor (1999) *Dove Bullis (David Morse) en Locos en Alabama (1999) *Zeke Tyler (Josh Hartnett) en Aulas peligrosas (1998) *Mitch Weaver (Norm MacDonald) en Trabajo sucio (1998) *Tom (Christian Slater) en Violencia en la tempestad (1998) (redoblaje) *Capitán Harrison Love (Matt Letscher) en La máscara del Zorro (1998) *Rick Magruder (Kenneth Branagh) en El engaño (1998) *Parker (Michael Rosenbaum) en Leyenda urbana (1998) *Fiedler (Jack Black) en Enemigo público (1998) *Lancelot en Una loca en la corte del Rey Arturo (1998) *Gobei (Robin Shou) en Un ninja en Beverly Hills (1997) *Harry Angelo (Peter Woodward) La casa de Angelo (1997) *Al Simmons/Spawn (Michael Jai White) en Spawn (1997) *Anton Freeman (Loren Dean) en Gattaca (1997) *Jack Cooper (Matt LeBlanc) en Ed (1996) *Mayor Muller (Jürgen Prochnow) en El paciente inglés (1996) *Mark Dodge (Stephen Baldwin) en Perseguidos (1996) *Alex (Pierce Brosnan) en El amor tiene dos caras (1996) *David Leary (Rick Moranis) en El Grandulón (1996) *Dean Keaton (Gabriel Byrne) en Los sospechosos de siempre (1995) (redoblaje) *Marcus Burnett (Martin Lawrence) en Bad Boys (1995) (redoblaje) *Ralph Partridge (Steven Waddington) en Carrington (1995) *Casey Schuler (Kevin Spacey) en Epidemia (1995) *Jack Foley (Chris O'Donnell) en Círculo de amigos (1995) *Detective Max Kirkpatrick (William Baldwin) en Atracción explosiva (1995) *Parker (Denzel Washington) en Asesino virtual (1995) *Charlie (Woody Harrelson) en Asalto al tren del dinero (1995) *Eddy (Josh Charles) en Tres formas de amar (1994) *Domingo Chavez (Raymond Cruz) en Peligro inminente (1994) *Carlos "Carlitos" Páez (Bruce Ramsay / joven) en ¡Viven! (1993) *Agente Thomas Richie (Paul Calderon) en Sin salida (1993) *Tea Cake Walkers (Will Smith) en Hecho en América (1993) *Frank Dulaney (Willem Dafoe) en El cuerpo del delito (1993) *Policía vigilando la residencia de Sykes en El fugitivo (1993) *Brian Kessler (David Duchovny) en Kalifornia (1993) *Nicky Dimes (Chris Penn) en True Romance (1993) *Nick Eliot (Cary Elwes) en Loca obsesión (1993) *Chaibat (Kenneth Tsang) en Supercop (1992) *Dr. Roden (Dan Butler) en El silencio de los inocentes (1991) *Chris Brandt (Michael Paré) en Rescate en Medio Oriente (1991) *John Densmore (Kevin Dillon) en The Doors (1991) *Voces adicionales en Doctor Hollywood (1991) *Bill Broussard (Michael Rooker) en (JFK) (1991) *Joe Perreti (Michael Schoeffling) en Mi mamá es una sirena (1990) *Fredo Corleone (John Cazale) en El Padrino III (1990) *Señor Sullivan (John Hammil)(doblaje original)/Henry Shoop (Bob Nelson)(redoblaje) en Un detective en el kinder (1990) *Henziger (Colin Stinton) en La casa rusa (1990) *Sean Robertson (Scoot Reeves) en Viernes 13 parte 8: Jason toma Manhattan (1989) *Dan (Woody Brown) en Acusados (1988) *Davis McDonald (Alec Baldwin) en Papá a la fuerza (1988) *Dan Jordan (Danny Hassel) en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 4: El amo de los sueños (1988) *Maurice Hall (James Wilby) en Maurice (1987) *Joe Cox (Jesse D. Goins) en RoboCop (1987) *Robbie Rice (Marvin J. McIntyre) en El regreso a la preparatoria del horror (1987) *Erik Powell (Ron Berglas) en Highlander: El inmortal (1986) *Tommy Jarvis (Thom Matthews) en Viernes 13 parte 6: Jason Vive (1986) *Pete Peterson (William Wallace) en Fuerza Delta (1986) (doblaje original) *Voces adicionales en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy (1985) *Eddie (John Robert Dixon) / Vinny (Anthony Barrile) / Jake (Jerry Pavlon) en Viernes 13 parte 5: todo comienza de nuevo (1985) *Jonathan Graves (Peter Liapis) en Ghoulies (1985) *The Kid (Prince) en Purple Rain (1984) *Rod Lane (Jsu Garcia) en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno (1984) *Doug Fackler (Bruce Mahler) en Locademia de policía (1984) *Amigo de Johnny en Karate Kid (1984) (doblaje original) *Recepcionista de Kamp Konfort (Brian Doyle-Murray) en Vacaciones (1983) *Scott (Russell Todd) en Viernes 13 parte II (1981) *Mayor Walsh/Wild Bill (Warren J. Kemmerling) en Encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo (1977) (redoblaje) *Lalo (Michael Cavanaugh) en Sin miedo a la muerte (1976) *Ron Lewis (Joe Don Baker) en El engaño (1975) *Sonny Wortzik (Al Pacino) en Tarde de perros (1975) *Jake Rumsey (Jeff Bridges) en Pistoleros en el infierno (1972) *Sam Greene (Patrick Mower) en Belleza negra (1971) *Dr. David Bowman (Keir Dullea) en 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) (redoblaje) *Michel (Van Doude) en Romance al atardecer (1957) *Harry Bailey (Todd Karns) en ¡Qué bello es vivir! (1946) *Stuart Tarleton (Fred Crane) en Lo que el viento se llevó (1939) Películas animadas Owen Wilson *"El Rayo" McQueen en Cars 3 (2017) (tráiler) *"El Rayo" McQueen en Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas (2011) (tráiler) *Entrenador Skip en El fantástico Sr. Zorro (2009) *"El Rayo" McQueen en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas (2006) (tráiler) Tom Kenny *Narrador en Las chicas superpoderosas: Baile siniestro (2014) *Narrador en Las chicas superpoderosas reinan (2009) *Narrador en Las chicas superpoderosas: Noche buena, niña mala (2003) *Narrador en Las chicas superpoderosas: La película (2002) Will Arnett *Batman en La gran aventura LEGO 2 (2019) *Batman en La gran aventura LEGO (2014) Antonio Banderas *Gato con botas en El Gato con botas (2011) (tráilers) *Gato con botas en Shrek tercero (2007) (tráilers) *Gato con botas en Shrek 2 (2004) (tráilers) Otros *Chad Brentley en Los Increíbles 2 *Gene en Emoji: La película (tráiler 1) *Narrador en Ever After High: Primavera desencantada (tráiler) *Lance Charming (Lex Lang) en Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación *Guía en Heisser/Agente ATF (Tim Guinee) en Beavis & Butt-Head a través de América *Pitch Black (El Coco) en El origen de los guardianes *Lord Shen en Kung Fu Panda 2 *Ray Liotta en Bee Movie: la historia de una abeja *Sr. Hojalata en Robots *Frankie en El espanta tiburones *Golly Gopher en Re-Animado *Tahu Nuva en Bionicle: La máscara de la luz *Isacar en José, el rey de los sueños *Eric en La sirenita II: Regreso al mar *Voces adicionales en 102 dálmatas *Narrador en Barbie Mariposa y la princesa hada (tráiler) *George Harrison en Yellow Submarine *Mike en Thomas y sus amigos: La Leyenda del Tesoro Perdido *Phillip / Tom de las noticias / Big Gay Al / Vendedor de boletos en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (versión de Warner Bros.) *Gato del casino en El vuelo al mundo de Piolín *Jesús (Ralph Fiennes) en El señor de los milagros Series animadas Jaleel White *Sonic en Las Aventuras de Sonic (Especial de Navidad) *Sonic en Sonic: El héroe (temp. 2) Otros *Sonic (niño) en Sonic: El héroe *Sr. Uhl (Fred Tatasciore) en Trollhunters *Lance Charming (Lex Lang) en Ever After High *Narrador en Las chicas superpoderosas *A.J. Dalton en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 *Octus / Newton / Sherman en Titán sim-biónico *Doc Sábado en Los sábados secretos *Jack Rabbit en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto *Onaconda Farr / Bossk en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones *Ben 10.000 en Ben 10 *Connor en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Doc. Sábado en Ben 10: Omniverse *Narrador en La casa de los dibujos *Archie / Savio en Los pingüinos de Madagascar *Dennis en Stanley *Pom en Babar y las aventuras de Badou *Nick en Godzilla: la serie *Donkey Kong (algunos episodios) en Donkey Kong Country *Jordan Knight en New Kids On The Block *Presentación e insertos en Generación O! *Búho en Mi Osito *Capitán Bob Webber (John Larroquette) en Phineas y Ferb (ep. 48) *Pythor en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu *Ricardio en Hora de aventura *Señor del espectáculo callejero en Un show más *Globert en Mixels *Cliffjumper en Transformers: Prime *Beto Orozco en Tullidos *Bruce Wayne/Batman / Jack Harper / Voces adicionales (4ª temp) en MAD *Voces adicionales en Ardilla Miedosa *Voces adicionales en Cleveland *Voces adicionales en Bebé patito *Voces adicionales en Pollo Robot Series de televisión Charlie Sheen *Charlie Goodson en Anger Management (2012-2014) *Charlie Harper en Dos hombres y medio (2003-2011) *Él mismo en La teoría del Big Bang (2008) *Charlie Crawford en Spin City (2000-2002) Eric McCormack *Dr. Andrew Devlin en Los misterios de Laura (2015) *Will Truman en Will & Grace (1998-2006) William Mapother *Ethan Rom en Lost (2005-2007, 2009) *Ian Corbin en Mentes criminales (2008) Dean Cain *Él mismo en Aunque usted no lo crea (2000) *Clark Kent/Superman en Luisa y Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman (1993-1997) Otros *Richie Finestra (Bobby Cannavale) en Vinyl (2016-presente) *Space Sheriff Skyfire (Mark Mitchinson) en Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel (2018) (ep. 36) *Barton Mathis/El Muñequero (Michael Eklund) en Flecha (2013-2014) *Will McAvoy (Jeff Daniels) en El noticiero (2012-2014) *Rust Cohle (Matthew McConaughey) en Detectives criminales (2014) *Matt Damon (Matt Damon) en La casa del engaño (2013) *Darren (Aaron Hendry) en Glee: Buscando la fama (2009) *Jhony Smith (Anthony Michael Hall) en The Dead Zone: La zona muerta (2002-2008) *Golly Gopher (Carlos Alazraqui) en Un cerebro animado (2007-2008) *Alex (Derek Cecil) en Chica indiscreta (2007) *Chandler Bing (Matthew Perry) en Amigos (1994-2004) *Agente Meara (Ben Stiller) en Jóvenes y rebeldes (2000) *Detective Woody Hoyt (Jerry O'Connell) en Crossing Jordan (2002-2007) *Tom Gordon (Martin Donovan) en Almas perdidas (2007-2008) *Detective Lee Scanlon (David Cubitt) en Medium (2005-2008) *Dr. Luka Kovac (Goran Visnjic) en E.R. Sala de urgencias (1999-2008) *Craig (Cameron Bancroft) en Unidad Especial (temp. 1, ep. 2) (2001) *Johnny Smith (Anthony Michael Hall) en The Dead Zone: La zona muerta (2002-2007) *Rui (Luis Fernando Guimiraes) en Los Normales (2002-2003) *Calvin Wade (Gbenga Akinnagbe) en Conviction (2006) *Peter McMillan (Lee Tergesen) en Esposas desesperadas (2006) *Peter Riggs (Joshua Cox) en Mujeres de blanco (2000-2006) *Tommy Shafter (David Shatraw) en Titus (2000-2002) *Leo Wyatt (Brian Krause) en Hechiceras (2000-2006) (temps. 3-8) *Jeremy Hale (J.R. Bourne) en El mentalista (2008) *Edgar Devereaux (Jeris Lee Poindexter) en Todos odian a Chris (2005-2009) *Detective Luis Perez (Guy Ecker) en Las Vegas (2003-2005) *Mark Brendanawicz (Paul Schneider) en Construyendo un parque (2009-2014) (temps. 1-2) *Tom Montero (Nestor Carbonell) en Century City (2004) *Lancelot (Santiago Cabrera) en Las aventuras de Merlín *Donovan "Van" Ray (Peter Facinelli) en Fastlane (2002-2003) *Gregory "Greg" Montgomery (Thomas Gibson) en Dharma & Greg (1997-2002) *Leo Michaels (Daryl Mitchell) en El closet de Verónica (1997-2000) *Kung Lao (Paolo Montalban) en Mortal Kombat: Conquest (1998-1999) *Profesor Navegante en La peor bruja (1998) *Jeffrey Hunter (Patrick Muldoon) - Salvado por la campana (1991) *Tom "Tommy Q" Quincy (Tim Rozon) en Instant Star (doblaje mexicano) *Carl Urtz en El séquito *Jordan Wallace (Drew Rausch) en Caso resuelto (temp. 5, ep. 10) (2009) *Voces diversas en Los videos más asombrosos del mundo *Voces adicionales en CSI: Nueva York *Voces adicionales en Ozark Anime Bin Shimada *Nicholas Kumada en Sailor Moon *Nicholas Kumada en Sailor Moon R Otros *Albafica de Piscis en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido *Kazuo Corioto / Animador del Niupi en Supercampeones *Fong Ten Pa en Soul Hunter *Harry Brown en El duende mágico *Encargado de la lista / Agente de seguridad (ep. 22) / Misha (ep. 39) / Soldado del Negaverso #2 (ep. 44) / Voces adicionales en Sailor Moon *Yuri / Katsuma (ep. 3) en Blue Submarine No. 6 *William "Bill" Collins en Gunsmith Cats *Jin Kyouichiro en Sukeban Deka *Rat-chan en Las aventuras de las Mini Diosas *Jefe de guardias / Lobo feroz en Cazadores de duendes *Camionero ebrio / Guardia en Burn-Up Excess *Rolanto / Narración y presentación en Saber Marionette J *Case en Pokémon Negro y Blanco: Destinos Rivales *Kidomaru / Ruiga en Naruto *Ebisu en Naruto Shippūden *Umezawa en Espíritu de lucha *Nick en Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 *Geen en Dragon Ball Super *Ben / Diablo Aquos en Bakugan *Narrador en Las chicas superpoderosas Z *Narración y presentación en Saber Marionette J to X *Kaietsu / Voces adicionales en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros *Voces adicionales (eps. 47-65) en Sailor Moon R *Voces adicionales en Bleach *Voces adicionales en ¡Oh, mi diosa! Películas de anime Reiko Suzuki *Kazuo Corioto en Supercampeones: El reto europeo (1985) *Kazuo Corioto en Supercampeones: La venganza (1985) *Kazuo Corioto en Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana (1986) Otros *Jaga de Orión (Yuu Mizushima) / Makoto (Noriko Uemura) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la reencarnación de Eris, la diosa de la guerra (1996) *Benji Price (Koichi Hashimoto) en Supercampeones: La selección mundial juvenil (1986) *Lynn Kaifuun (Hirotaka Suzuoki) en Super Fortaleza Espacial: Macross (1986) *Ken (Yoshito Yasuhara) en Techno Police 21C (1982) Cortos/Especiales animados Antonio Banderas *Gato con botas en La Shrektacular navidad de Burro (2010) *Gato con botas en Shrek: Asústame si puedes (2010) *Gato con botas en Shrek 2 (Ídolo de Muy Muy Lejano) Owen Wilson / Keith Ferguson *"El Rayo" McQueen en Mate y la luz fantasma *"El Rayo" McQueen en Cars Toons: Disparates de Mate *"El Rayo" McQueen en Cars Toons: Cuentos de Radiador Springs *"El Rayo" McQueen en Escuela Miss Fractura de Carreras Documentales *George W. Bush en Gracias Señor Presidente *Pablo Picasso (Antonio Banderas) en Picasso Telefilmes Dean Cain *Jack Wedloe en El amable Ben: Segunda parte (2003) *Jack Wedloe en Ben: Peligro en la montaña (2002) Otros *Sr. Wan (Russell Yuen) en Pasión por el triunfo 4: Fuego & hielo (2010) *Ralph Connelly (Louis Herthum) en Carrera contra el tiempo (2008) Telenovelas brasileñas Thiago Lacerda *Capitán Rodrigo Cambará en El tiempo y el viento (2013/Trailer) *Dr. Lúcio Pires en La vida sigue (2011-2012) *Rey Teobaldo en Cuento encantado (2011) *Silvinho en Las cariocas (2010) *Bruno Marcondes en Vivir la vida (2009-2010) *Jorge en Páginas de la vida (2006) *Alex en América (2005) *Otavio Albuquerque en Celebridad (2003-2004) *Giuseppe Garibaldi en La casa de las siete mujeres (2003) *Mario Lopes en Acuarela del Brasil (2000) *Mateo Batistela en Terra Nostra (1999) Marcello Antony *Gerson en Passione (2010-2011) *Cassio en Paraíso tropical (2007) *André Santana en Belíssima (2005-2006) *Viriato en Señora del destino (2004-2005) Marcelo Serrado *Nelson Carvalho en El sabor de la pasión (2002) *Rodolfo Augusto en Puerto de los Milagros (2001) Murilo Rosa *Élcio en La guerrera (2012-2013) *Solano Rangel en Río del destino (2010-2011) Otros *Samir Hayalla (Marco Ricca) en El astro (2011) *Davi Brandâo (Ângelo Antônio) en Cuna de gato (2009) *Romeo (Igor Cotrim) en Mujeres apasionadas (2003) Videojuegos Robin Atkin Downes *Teniente Minh Young Kim en Gears of War *Teniente Minh Young Kim en Gears of War 2 *Teniente Minh Young Kim en Gears of War 3 *Teniente Minh Young Kim en Gears of War: Judgment Kevin Conroy *Batman en Batman: Arkham City *Batman en Injustice: Gods Among Us Owen Wilson *"El Rayo" McQueen en LEGO Los Increíbles *"El Rayo" McQueen en Kinect Rush: Una aventura Disney·Pixar Keith Ferguson *"El Rayo" McQueen en Cars 3: Motivado Para Ganar *"El Rayo" McQueen en Disney Infinity Otros *Heat Wave / Deathstom / Mazahs / Mantis en Lego DC Super-Villains *Michael Taylor en FIFA 19 *Chad Brentley en LEGO Los Increíbles *Mímir en God of War *Gideon Hask en Star Wars: Battlefront II *Aragorn (Viggo Mortensen) en Lego: El Señor de los Anillos *Noble Seis en Halo: Reach *Lord Voldemort en Harry Potter for Kinect *Batman en LEGO Dimensions *BT-7274 en Titanfall 2 *Martin Brody en LEGO: Jurassic World Juguetes *"El Rayo" McQueen (Owen Wilson) en Ultimate Lightning McQueen Reality shows *Voces adicionales en Scare Tactics (desde la 4ª temporada) Cuentas como locutor comercial e institucional *Telemundo internacional *Alka Seltzer *Sprite *Coca Cola *El Universal *Ford *Walmart (2010-presente) *Film Zone (LA) (2012-2017) *US West Dex *Texaco *KSSA FM - Dallas Texas *KZUE La Tremenda - Oklahoma City *Instituto Federal Electoral (2012) *Promo del Chapulín Colorado Animado por Veo TV (2015) *ZooMoo (LA) (2014-presente) Dirección de doblaje *Amigos (temps. 3-7) *Will & Grace *The Single Guy *Dharma y Greg *Emergencias urbanas *Fastlane *Luisa y Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman *New Kids On The Block *Atracción explosiva *Cuatro bodas y un funeral *The Dead Zone: La zona muerta *Todo un parto *LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu (principio) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *AB Grabaciones *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Auditel *C2 Media - AB Grabaciones *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *CBAudio *Central Entertainment *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *El Loft *Grupo Macías *IDF *Intersound *Intertrack *KiteTeam *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Lola MX (desde 2018) *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales *Producciones Grande *Producciones Salgado *Roman Sound *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians (hasta 2015) *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sonomex Doblajes, S. A. *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas *Telespeciales, S.A. *TOPaudio *Voltaic Studios México Teatro *Papaíto Piernas Largas *El pájaro azul *Don Juan Tenorio Cine *Perro callejero *La puerta negra *Asalto sangriento *Día de difuntos Televisión *Como dice el dicho - Lorenzo (ep. "Antes son mis dientes, que mis parientes") (2014) *Telesecundaria *Vecinos - Operador (2007) *La Familia P. Luche - Voz en avión (2007) *Entre la vida y la muerte (1993) *Los parientes pobres (1993) Fotonovelas *Cita de Amor Curiosidades *Ha doblado a 2 personajes de videojuegos famosos en series animadas, los cuales son: Sonic en el especial navideño de Las Aventuras de Sonic, y en la segunda temporada de Sonic: El héroe, y a Donkey Kong en Donkey Kong Country en algunos episodios. *En la serie de vecinos en el capitulo de los algodones de azúcar, Al final de episodio se acredita erróneamente a Carlos Segundo al operador del Teléfono del Banco, cuando en realidad la voz del operador es de Sergio Gutierrez *Sergio comparte algunos personajes con su hermano Andrés Gutiérrez Coto los cuales son: **En Smallville, Andrés dobló a Lex Luthor en casi toda la serie pero Sergio lo sustituyó en algunos episodios de las temporadas 3 y 7. **En Hechiceras, Andrés dobló a Leo Wyatt en las primeras 2 temporadas mientras que Sergio lo dobló desde la temporada 3 hasta el final de serie. *También comparte algunos personajes con Jorge Roig Jr. **Jorge Roig interpretó a Sonic en la serie Las aventuras de Sonic, y en la primera temporada de Sonic: El héroe; mientras que Coto dobló al mismo personaje en el especial y en la segunda temporada. **Sergio es la voz oficial del Narrador de Las chicas superpoderosas desde 1995 en ¡Que historia tan maravillosa!, mientras que Roig Jr. dobla al mismo personaje en el reboot del 2016 y en el especial Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción contra Las Chicas Superpoderosas. Enlaces externos * * Coto, Sergio Gutiérrez Coto, Sergio Gutiérrez Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA